A Red Rose Tied with Black Ribbon
by brook.gassmanchickenzombies
Summary: What if Christine and the Phantom are the same age? What if Christine had never met Raoul? Will things continue down the same path as the story or steer completely off course? Told from both Christine's and Erik's pov's. I do not own the story of Phantom of the Opera.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Phantom of the Opera story and my second fanfiction. If you have any problems with my story, ideas, you like my story, or you would just like to chat please review!**


	2. Think Of Me

**Like I said in my note from the author this is my first Phantom of the Opera fanfic and my second fanfic all together, so I hope it turns out ok *crosses fingers*. And I don't know about you, but I like romantic stories, so I'm already guessing that this is going to be a very fluffy story! But, it is rated T and there will be a few kissing scenes and nothing more (sorry to those who want something else). Anyways now I'll get to the story starting out at the scene of "Think of Me." Also again I do not own any of the Phantom of the Opera characters or story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Christine's P.O.V._

_"Think of Me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try!"_

Twenty year old Christine Daae cringes as Carlotta begins to screech out her newest aria.

"I wonder when Carlotta is going to figure out that she is not that great of a singer," Christine's best friend, Meg, says trying to stifle her laughter.

_"Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free-"_

"I don't think-" Christine begins just as Carlotta lets out a terrible scream. Christine whips around just in time to see one of the sets falling down on top of Carlotta. She looks up and sees something black disappearing into the darkness.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera," Meg whispers, frightened. Christine looks up into the rafters again, but sees nothing there, but a startled Buquet.

"For gods sakes man what is going on up there," Someone shouts.

"As god as my witness I wasn't at post, but if someone was it must be a ghost!"

A chorus of screams ring out from the young ballet girls. Christine rolls her eyes and thinks, "Good job Buquet great way to get everyone freaked out."

"Help me up right now," Carlotta screams banging her fists on the ground. Monsieur Fermin rushes over to help her up.

"These things do happen," Fermin smiles lightly trying to comfort her. Carlotta only glares.

"These things do happen," She says sarcastically, "Well until you stop these things from happening, this thing does NOT happen!" Carlotta spits at him, then turns around and flounces away, yelling at Piangi to come with her and someone to grab her dog.

"Thank god," Christine thought to herself, "I hate that stupid little yapping dog, and Carlotta for that matter."

Piangi walks up to Fermin and Andre, "Amateurs," He says and then runs to follow Carlotta.

"No matter," Fermin says putting on a brave face, "We'll just have the understudy take the role."

The Orchestra Master eyes go wide as he scoffs, "There is no understudy for _La Carlotta_!"

"Christine Daae can sing it sir," Madame Giry calls. Christine jumps at hearing her name.

"A chorus girl," Andre rolls his eyes, "Don't be silly." Christine's goes bright red knowing that it was too good to be true.

"She has been taking lesson's from a great teacher," Madame Giry continues, pushing Christine toward the front of the stage.

"Who is this teacher?" Andre asks, looking her up and down.

"I don't know his name Monsieur," Christine says uncertainly.

"From the beginning of the Aria," the Orchestra master calls from the pit.

Christine nods and looks forward trying not to squint at the blinding lights shinning down on her. The music suddenly starts up and knots begin to make there way into her stomach.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye."_

Christine begins to sing barely loud enough for those around her to hear.

"This is not helping my nerves," Christine hears Andre whisper.

"Quiet Andre," Fermin whispers back.

_"Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try!"_

Christine's voice becomes louder and more powerful the more she sings. "I can do this, I can do this," She thinks to herself.

_"Then you'll find that once again you long, _

_To take your heart back and be free!_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me!"_

_*_During the performance*

_"We never said our love was evergreen _

_Or as unchanging as the sea."_

Christine's white dress sparkles as light bounces off the sewn in crystal stars on her dress and in her curly brown hair. She smiles slightly as she looks towards the audience.

_"But if you can still remember,_

_stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things,_

_we have shared and seen._

_Don't think about the way_

_things might have been._

Christine's heart pounds harder, the longer she sings, and her voice becomes more and more exuberant the higher the song requires her voice to go.

_Think of me, think of me waking_

_silent and resigned _

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"_

___Erick's P.O.V._

He watches from the rafters above the stage. Her voice becomes filled with more and more passion as the song carries on, and he cannot help but think that this song explains exactly how his and Christine's relationship is. Erik stares at her beautiful, elegant form as she sings with an unearthly quality.

"The dress fits her body perfect," Erik thinks, smiling.

Erik wouldn't call what he felt for Christine "love", but he did admit that he had a deep passion and a soft spot when it came to her and her singing.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons, so do we,_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of me!"_

Her voice reaches it's climax as the song comes to an end, and Erik can see see her red lips curling into a shy smile as she finishes the song.

"Soon my angle," he thinks, "You will be mine, and mine alone."

* * *

**That's where I'm ending this first chapter! I really hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Let My Soul Soar

**Well there are no reviews yet! But I'll keep writing longer and better chapters in hope of getting reviews *crosses fingers and smiles hopefully*. If anyone does review I'll promise to try to add you name to the beginning of the next chapter with a little personal note of thanks from yours truly ;). Please Read and Review (I cherish every single review good or bad!).**

**Me: ERIK I LOVE YOU! WHY MUST YOU LOVE CHRISTINE?!**

**Erik: nighttime sharpens-wait what?**

**Me: I love you Phantom! *grabs Erik and hugs him tightly***

* * *

_Christine's P.O.V._

She lets a tear slide slowly down her cheek as she lights the candle. "Oh, father," she thinks, "Why won't you come back to me?"

"Brava, Brava, Bravissima," Christine looks behind her and sees no one, she only hears the slightest whisper of a voice

"Christine?" A voice calls, "Christine?" Christine can identify it as Meg's voice.

"Christine," Another voice calls. This one is different and it makes Christine shiver involuntarily.

Christine looks up and sees Meg walking towards her.

_"Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were, perfect!"_

Meg smiles at Christine and Christine smiles lightly back thinking to herself that no one is perfect and she is just about to tell Meg so when she continues her song.

_"I only wish I knew your secret,_

_who is this new tutor?"_

Christine can see the question in Meg's eyes,

_"Father once spoke of an angel" _

At the mention of her father, tears begin to brim in Christine's hazel eyes, but she continues her song with all the love in her heart.

_"I used to dream he'd appear,_

_now as I sing I can sense him,_

_and I know he's here!"_

The dream angel that Christine drempt of had long feathery, white wings, celestial beauty, and an angelic voice, but little did she know that her angel was watching her with a steady gaze. He had no wings and he was no beauty, but what he lacked in beauty he made up for in voice.

_"Here in this room he calls me softly_

_somewhere inside, hiding._

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius!"_

Christine looks over at Meg longing her to believe her Angel of Music.

_"Christine, you must have been dreaming,_

_Stories like this can't come true."_

Christine's heart falls at the sound of those words. "She doesn't believe me," Christine thinks softly to herself.

_"Christine your talking in riddles,_

_and it's not like you."_

Meg picks up Christine's hand and guides her towards the door and out of the chapel. In a desperate attempt to make Meg believe her Christine begins to sing again, but louder this time.

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!"_

Meg Smiles at Christine and starts to sing with her.

_"Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel!"_

Christine's heart soars and she stops walking to smile at Meg, but she stops smiling when she feels someone watching her.

_"He's with me even know."_

Meg looks alarmed and grabs Christine's hands lightly.

_"Your hands are cold."_

Christine looks around the seemingly empty stage with fright.

_"All around me."_

Meg pulls Christine into a hug and pulls away to reply.

_"Your face, Christine, it's white!" _Meg Giry says pushing Christine toward her room.

_"It frightens me."_

_"Don't be frightened."_

Meg grabs Christine's hand and looks at her, "Christine, I believe there is someone out there to help you, but as long as your here you will be kept safe."

"I believe you, Meg, everyday I just feel like I'm being watched, but I never know by who."

"It's your Angel of Music, Christine," Meg says pulling her to the Prima Donna room. Before they reach the room they are stopped by Meg's mother, Madame Giry.

"There you are Christine! Let's get you to your room. Meg go to the ballet dormitories!" Madame Giry says pushing Christine toward her room.

Christine looks back just in time to see Meg mouth, "I'll be back." Christine smiles and turns back to Madame Giry.

When they turn the corner people with roses, flowers, and smiles flock Christine, but Madame Giry pushes them away with a brisk, "No! No!"

After they get into the room Madame Giry shuts the door tightly and turns back to Christine.

"You did wonderful, dear," Madame Giry praises, walking over to one of the many tables in the large, pink room. She picks up a rose and gives it to Christine, "He will be pleased."

Christine looks at the rose with wonder. It is a blood-red rose, tied with a silky black ribbon. Christine looks up to ask Madame Giry who he is and why this rose is special, but she finds that she isn't there anymore."

Christine walks over to the vanity and sits down still looking in wonder at the rose. She doesn't hear the door open until she hears Meg's voice call to her, "Christine?"

"Meg!" Christine smiles and looks over to see her best friend still clad in her ballet clothes.

"Oh, Christine I wish I could sing like you. It's like an angel has come to the Opera Populair!" Meg says.

"I am no angel Meg." Christine answers with a sad smile.

"But, you are beautiful like an angel," Meg replies fingering one of Christine's long red-brown curls.

"Thank you Meg, you are also beautiful." And it was true. Meg had long straight blond hair and aquamarine eyes.

Meg blushes and says, "I better be leaving. If mother comes to check on me and finds that I'm not there she will be furious.

Christine watches Meg until she leaves. Christine looks down to see Meg's favorite ring lying on her vanity table. "She must have forgot it!" Christine thought as she jumps up and runs to the door. She pushes on the door only to find it locked. Christine twists the knob until the candles in her room go out with a sudden *poof*.

_"Insolent girl, this slave of fashion,_

_basking in your glory!"_

Christine whips around to see where the voice is coming from.

_"Ignorant fool, this brave young women!_

_sharing in my triumph."_

Christine is intoxicated by the beautifully powerful voice that surrounds her and begins to continue the song.

_"Angel, I hear you speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me_

_Angel, my soul was weak forgive me, enter at last, master!"_

__Christine can feel in his voice that he is pleased that she is singing.

_"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

Christine looks toward the direction of the mirror and sees and masked face appear slowly behind the glass.

_"Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me_

_your glory! _

_Angel of music, hide no longer, come to me_

_strange angel."_

Christine doesn't understand why she is singing. She only knows that if she stops singing something very bad will happen.

_"I am your Angel of music come to me, Angel of music_

_I am your Angel of music come to me, Angel of music."_

Without her knowing Christine had walked toward the mirror that is now open. Her angel of music holds his hand out to her. Christine falters for a moment, but then reaches her hand out slowly and rests it in his gloved one.

Then, he pulls her into the darkness behind the mirror.

* * *

**Ooh Christine has gone past the point of no return with the Phantom. Will she come to regret her choice or will love blossom? Please review and the next chapter will come faster! **


	4. He's There The Phantom of the Opera

**Thank you everyone who is reading my fanfiction!**

**Thank you to torpedoswimsep15 for favoriting my fanfiction! It makes me feel really good inside knowing that someone cares about my writing! Thanks to Max Ride, khalko13, and jaclyntaylor0504 for reviewing my story! Each review makes me want to keep writing! **

**Please read and review! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Christine is pulled through a tunnel lit with candles that make light bounce off the walls. She looks back at the mirror, only to see that it has closed. No going back now.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

The words tumble out of Christine's mouth without thinking. She doesn't know how she knows the lyrics or where they are exactly, only that the song feels right. But, then he begins to sing, and all thoughts leave Christine's head.

* * *

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet _

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

His voice is like dripping honey, so beautiful, and Christine can't help but become entranced. She holds onto his hand a little tighter and looks at him adoringly with half-glazed eyes.

Erik's P.O.V.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

Her voice! Her voice is the most beautiful and precious instrument he had ever handled and cared for, and he means to keep it that way...with him...forever.

_It's me they hear._

He sings back, looking over his shoulder at Christine. Her eyes filled with longing make his heart pound slightly with guilt. "My voice is doing this to her, if my mask was off she wouldn't be so hypnotized!"

_Your/My spirit and your/my voice in one_

_combined _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind!_

Their voices echo and ring through the catacombs beneath the opera house.

_In all your fantasies,_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery _

Erik sings softly, waiting for his precious Christine to answer his song.

_Were both in you..._

Such a simple sentence still made him shiver involuntarily.

_And in this labyrinth where night is life_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_Inside your/my mind!_

The Phantom smiles slightly, knowing his song will make Christine want to stay with him, love him, sing for him!

_He's there, The Phantom of the Opera!_

She will sing for me! Sing Christine!

_Sing, my Angel of Music..._

Christine's P.O.V.

Christine begins to sing higher and higher, higher and more angelic than she had ever sung before.

_Sing, my angel_

The Phantom encourages her, and she can't stop singing, can't get out of this wonderful trance he had put upon her.

Singing higher still, Christine can just begin to make out candles flickering at the end of the tunnel. Gliding on the boat, closer, closer.

_Sing for me!_

With one deep breath, Christine sings out the highest note her voice can take. Her voice echoing off the walls in a phantom song.

"Where have you brought me?" Christine asks looking at the man in the mask.

"A place where song lives and night concurs all," He answers simply.

"Who are you?" She asks, looking lightly upon him.

"I am your teacher, Christine," He tells her brushing his thumb along her knuckle. Christine shivers.

"What should I call, Monsieur?"

"You can call me whatever you would like."

"May I call you Angel?" Christine asks, looking into his emerald green eyes with her honey brown ones.

"Yes child, you may."

"When may we begin, Angel?" She inquires.

"After you have slept. Would you like me to show you your room?"

"That would be wonderful!"

The Phantom picks up Christine's hand and helps her out of the boat, and leads her to a small room behind a curtain of black and sliver beads. Inside the room there is a bed shaped like a swan with blood-red covers and black, silk pillows. He helps her into the bed, covering her.

"Sleep well, Christine, goodnight," The Phantom says to Christine, kissing her hand.

"Goodnight, Angel," Christine whispers, smiling at him.

She watches her Angel until he is out of sight. Then Christine closes her eyes, snuggles into the rose scented blankets, and falls into a beautiful, dreamless sleep.

Erik's P.O.V.

He smiles to himself as he turns to look at his Angel one last time, before venturing over to his organ. Usually when he played his music, all thoughts left him, but tonight he could not stop thinking about her.

He played softly, a lullaby, hoping it will make her fall asleep.

"Tomorrow," He thinks, "I will show her the real power her voice can hold. Tomorrow my Angel will become mine."

* * *

**Ahh! I love the Phantom and Christine. They are such a great couple! What will happen tomorrow? Will Christine become Erik's or will it end in disaster? (Btw I'm really sorry for the single line break at the beginning of the story I didn't mean for it to be in there and I tried to get rid of it, but it wouldn't go away -_-**


	5. Quick note from the author

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry to tell you this, but it's that time of year and school has started. I have started at school and I have lots o' homework! So, it might take a while to update my fanfiction, but I promise I've started the new chapters for each of my fanfictions! A big thanks to everyone who reads my stuffs!**


End file.
